Life's A Game of Hide and Seek
by MissGallagherGirl
Summary: Wherever Cameron Morgan goes, troubles seems to follow, but when she finds herself in the middle of the worse trouble she's ever been in  including getting her moms death stare  will she be able to get out & unravel years worth of mystery? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**Cammie's POV**

* * *

Why is it that trouble seems to follow me wherever I go? I couldn't stop thinking about the COC. They were after me and they wouldn't stop until they found me, captured me, and then who knows what they'll do. I felt chills going up my back and I couldn't help but shiver.

_"Ms. Morgan"_... I looked up and suddenly remembered I was in my Cov Ops class. As I looked up I saw Joe Solomon looking down at me.

_"Ms. Morgan"_ he said again.

_"Yes sir"_ I said _"If it's not to much of a bother will you answer the question?"_

I looked down at my feet, I forgot we had been in class, I hadn't been listening and one of the biggest rules there are to being a spy is to ALWAYS listen and observe.

_"Uhm... I'm sorry sir, can you please repeat the question"?_

He stared at me disappointedly.

_"Ms. Morgan, if I'm taking the time to talk about something and ask questions about it, I guarantee you it is important and I strongly advise you to pay attention."_

_"Sorry"_ I said looking down at the floor. I knew I was probably blushing because I was rather embarrassed since I was usually the top of the class.

_"Anna can you answer the question"?_

_"Get her"_ I heard a lady scream, I saw two big men wearing black come plunging at me, I saw a rag cover my face, I felt water run down my face.

_"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie wake up"_ I was rocking, somebody was pushing me. I opened my eyes and saw Bex staring at me.

_"Cammie you had a nightmare"_ she said.

That's when I realized I was sitting in a pool of sweat, my eyes were red and puffy from crying, and my voice hurt from screaming.

I saw all my friends gazing down at me.

_"Bloody hell Cammie, I almost ran downstairs to get your mom, I thought you were dying or having a heart attack"._

I let a little smile grow across my face, Bex was way too overly dramatic.

_"It sounded like somebody was torturing you"_ Liz said.

_"Sorry, I'm fine, its just, I, I"_

"_You had a dream about the women in Boston again..."_ said Bex.

How did she always know these things? It's like she could read my mind.

(Note to self check and see if Liz has invented a mind reader device...)

I looked at Bex and nodded my head.

_"Cammie I have dreams about them too_" said Macey.

I looked up at her, possibly the only other girl who will understand I nodded my head and looked down.

_"Oh and Cammie"_

_"Yeah"_ I said and looked back up at Macey as I slowly started sitting up in bed and slouching against my bed post.

_"You look god awful"_

I couldn't help but crack a smile, that was soooo Macey.

_"Thanks" _I said smirking. I did have pretty awesome friends!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cammie's POV**

**

* * *

**

I had only gotten 4 hours of sleep all night, thanks to that terrible dream.

When I woke up, I didn't even need to look at the time. Now most girls would just say 'it's early' but since I didn't fall into that category of most girls, I knew it was exactly 6:37:4.2 (thanks to my internal clock).

All of a sudden the lights went out and everything became dark. I removed a piece of clothing that had been thrown on top of my head.

I then realized it was one of my shirts, one that I had recently purchased at Target.

I turned to see Bex and Liz sitting, cross legged on the floor, while Macey was in my closet pulling out some tops.

She took out an abercrombie shirt and held it in front of the girls.

I heard Bex look at it and say _"keep"_ while Liz looked at it and said _"it's not terrible"._

Macey put it back in the closet to the left side and then pulled out another shirt from Target and said _"ugh this one's from Target too."_

I heard Bex say _"definitely not"_ and Liz stuck her tongue out and pointed at it, then gagged.

With that Macey said _"then its unanimous"_ and threw it on my bed too with the other shirt she had thrown on my head.

_"Uhm, what are you doing in my closet"?_

I was almost afraid to ask.

Macey turned and said _"Well guess who finally decided to wake up"._

_"You didn't answer the question and while your at it please explain why my bed is covered in my clothes."_

_"Oh thats easy, that the pitch pile and at the end what's left in your closet is the keep pile"._

I looked over at my closet then said "_Uhm, there's only one shirt left in my closet"._

_"Yeah, we know, that wouldn't happen if you had cuter clothes"._

Alright now that did it, I was already moody since I only got 4 hours of sleep, then I get woken up by something being thrown on me, then I see my friends deciding which of MY clothes I get to keep and now Macey was going to insult me?

Oh no, no way! I turned to her and opened my mouth bracing my throat for the scream that was about to come out but then Macey said_ "Anyway, we got you new clothes, that are uhhhhh... wearable."_

I rolled my eyes but then slid out of bed, slipped on my Juicy Couture slippers, (last years christmas present from Macey) and shimmied over to a dozen bags that were spread out across the room labeled Dior, Michael Kors, Marc Jacobs, Coach, Juicy Couture, DKNY, BCBG, Burberry, Armani, Dolce & Gabbana, Gucci, and Pucci.

If I was ever angry it faded away quickly! I ran into Macey, throwing my arms around her.

Then I ran back to the bags while Macey yelled at me saying_ "now I have to re iron all my clothes"!_ I pulled out everything from Poppy by Coach handbags to Pucci rain boots and let me tell you if I wasn't a spy and well particularly, a good spy, I would be squealing with joy!

I may not be a life size mannequin like Macey but hey I'd trade Target for Gucci any day!

After I was done awing at all the clothes I went to take a shower letting the water soak my hair as I water little drops of water cascade down my body. I couldn't help but wish I had curves like Macey, or that I was thin like Liz, or had skin that looked like it belonged to a Greek Goddess like Bex.

My thoughts were interrupted with a pounding on the door as I heard Macey wail _"hurry up, I have to fix my make up before breakfast"!_

_"Just a second"_ I yelled back.

I heard her storming away screaming _"god you take forever in there"._

I quickly got out, wrapped in my towel, while I saw Macey make a dash for the bathroom.

_"Wait"_ I yelled, _"I have to blow dry my hair"._

But it was to late, the door slammed shut and I knew it would be a long time before it reopened and I decided to accept the fact that I would be going downstairs with wet hair.

I went into my closet, that was now filled with the cutest clothes ever and pulled on my uniform, then I tried to towel dry my hair but it was an epic fail!

I sighed and tried banging on the door to the bathroom once again...

_"Macey, come on I have to blow dry my hair, its soaking"._

No luck, the bathroom door stayed shut and she didn't even utter a word.

As I was walking out the door to go downstairs for breakfast after realizing there was no way she was letting me in I heard Macey screech a curse word in Farsi and then yell "the stupid humidity in this bathroom from the shower is making my mascara smudge, thanks a lot Cam".

I sniggered as I left the room, serves her right for making me go downstairs with soaking wet hair, but there was NO way I was going to miss the Eggs Benedict our chef makes, because it's amazing!

As I walked down the stairs something emerged from the corner of my eye with bright green, twinkling, eyes.

I turned around to see somebody who I hadn't seen in months, who I thought dropped off the face of this world, a person who I hadn't even known was alive.

He opened his mouth and said with a smirk... "**_Hey Gallagher Girl"._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hey guys thanks for reading, sorry it took so long to update but currently I've been working on my other stories... "Captured" and "You Can Run, but You Can't Hide". Check them out too and thanks you guys rock keep reading and reviewing! Don't forget to add to story alerts and favorite! :)_**


End file.
